1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame transmission system that transmits variable-length frames such as IP frames or Ethernet frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the telecommunications industries are shifting the transmission system from a relatively costly transmission system based on a synchronous digital hierarchy/synchronous optical network (SDH/SONET) technology to a relatively inexpensive one based on an Ethernet (registered trademark) technology. The same can be said for a large-capacity core communication line, which is so-called a backbone line.